PBS Kids Family Night
On Friday, April 21, 2017. PBS Kids Family Night was created. the block offers weekly family viewing events featuring movie specials or themed programming. These shows air every Friday from 7 to 9 p.m., repeating on Saturday and Sunday evenings. Air dates to change = Odd Squad: The Movie - April 21-23, 2017. = = Wild Kratts: Back in Creature Time - April 28-30, 2017. = = Splash and Bubbles: One Big Ocean - May 5-7, 2017. = = Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Tiger Family Trip - May 12-14, 2017. = = The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Space! - May 19-21, 2017. = = Sesame Street: The Cookie Thief - May 26-28, 2017. = = Arthur: D.W. and the Beastly Birthday - June 2-4, 2017. = = WordGirl: The Rise of Miss Power - June 9-11, 2017. = = Dinosaur Train: What's at the Center of the Earth - June 16-18, 2017. = = Nature Cat: Ocean Commotion - June 23-25, 2017. = = Odd Squad Saves the World - June 30-July 2, 2017. = = The Peg + Cat Mystery Hour July 7-9, 2017. = = Wild Kratts: Creatures of the Deep Sea - July 21-23, 2017. = = Wild Kratts Alaska: Hero's Journey - July 28-30, 2017. = = Ready Jet Go! Back to Bortron 7 - August 18-20, 2017. = = Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Meet the New Baby - August 25-27, 2017. = = Peg + Cat: Peg and Cat Save the World - September 15-17, 2017. = = Dinosaur Train: Zeppelin Adventure - September 22-24, 2017. = = Dinosaur Train: Submarine Adventure - September 22-24, 2017. = = Odd Squad: Against the Odds - October 6-8, 2017. = = The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Halloween! - October 13-15, 2017. = = Arthur and the Haunted Tree House - October 27-29, 2017. = = Thomas and Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor The Movie - November 17-19, 2017. = = Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas - November 24-26, 2017. = = The Gruffalo & Friends - December 1-3, 2017. = = The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Christmas! - December 8-10, 2017. = = Peg + Cat + Holidays - December 15-17, 2017. = = Wild Kratts: A Creature Christmas - December 22-24, 2017. = = Odd Squad: World Turned Odd - January 19-21, 2018. = = Daniel Tiger + A Special Visit from Mister Rogers' Neighborhood - March 2-4, 2018. = = The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Camping! - March 16-18, 2018. = = Dinosaur Train: Nature Trackers Adventure Camp - April 13-15, 2018. = = Nature Cat: The Return of Bad Dog Bart - July 20-22, 2018. = = Splash and Bubbles: Pole-to-Pole - August 10-12, 2018. = = The Daniel Tiger Movie: Won't You Be Our Neighbor? - September 21-23, 2018. = = Wild Kratts: Creepy Creatures - October 26-28, 2018. = = Odd Squad: Odds and Ends - January 25-27, 2019. = = Sesame Street: The Magical Wand Chase - March 29-31, 2019. = = Cyberchase: Space Waste Odyssey - April 19-21, 2019. = = Ready Jet Go! One Small Step - June 21-23, 2019. = = Pinkalicious & Peterrific: A Pinkaperfect Birthday - August 9-11, 2019. = = Dinosaur Train: Dinosaurs A to Z - August 23-25, 2019. = = Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration - November 17, 2019. = = Nature Cat: A Nature Carol - November 29-December 1, 2019. = = Arthur: The Rhythm and Roots of Arthur - January 24-26, 2020. = = Over the Hedge = = Everyone's Hero = = Madagascar = = Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa = = Hoodwinked! = = Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs = = Delhi Safari = = Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas = PBS Kids Marathon = Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Marathon = = Splash and Bubbles Marathon = = Super Spooky Halloween Marathon = = Cyberchase Marathon = = Valentine's Day Marathon = = Pinkalicious & Peterrific Marathon = = Ready Jet Go! Marathon = = Explores the Outdoors = = Celebrate Kindness = = WordGirl Marathon = = Let's Go Luna! Marathon = = Holiday Party = = Holiday Marathon = = Movie Marathon = = Wild Kratts Movie Marathon = = Back to Back Movie Marathon = = The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Marathon = = Odd Squad Movie Marathon = = Nature Cat Marathon = = Clifford the Big Red Dog Marathon = = Arthur Marathon = = Preschool Party = = Halloween in July = = Christmas in July = = Molly of Denali Marathon = = Martha Speaks Marathon = = Dinosaur Train Weekend Marathon = = Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Family Fun Night = = Molly of Denali Mini-Marathon = = Arthur Back-to-Back Marathon = = Howl-a-ween Movie Marathon = = Ready Jet Go! Double Feature = = Thanksgiving Celebration = = Family Night Cat-ebration = = Nature Cat Double Feature = = Dinosaur Train Movie Marathon = = Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum Mini-Marathon = Category:Movies